The present invention relates to an elongated portable saw table and more specifically to one having unique structure attached thereto which will allow a conventional circular saw to perform functions normally done on a radial arm saw and a table saw.
Radial saws and table saws are both expensive and not considered to be very portable due to their weight. This presents a problem at construction sites that usually require the different sawing operations to be performed at a distance from where the cut wooden parts are assembled together. One of the basic pieces of equipment utilized by carpenters and framers in building structures is a circular saw and they are always required on a job site. There are no prior know devices which have been designed to adapt a conventional circular saw to a saw table that would allow it to perform the operations of a radial saw and a table saw.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel radial beam arm saw table that is portable and which would utilize a water tank mounted thereon to provide the required rigidity for performing the necessary sawing operations.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel radial beam arm saw table that has structure which will allow a conventional circular saw to be detachably secured to its structure thereby turning it into a radial arm saw.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel radial beam arm saw table which has been designed in such a manner that allows cross cuts and miter cuts to be performed on oversized sheets of wood whose width is greater than the width of the work platform of the saw table.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel radial beam arm saw table that is economical to manufacture and market.